Ghostville Elementary
Ghostville Elementary is an animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network. Summary The basement of Sleepy Hollow's elementary school is haunted. At least that's what everyone says. But no one has ever gone downstairs to prove it. Until now... This year, Cassidy and Jeff's classroom is in the basement. But they're not scared. There's no such thing as ghosts, right? Tell that to the ghosts. The basement belongs to another class--a ghost class. They don't want to share. And they will haunt Cassidy and Jeff until they get their room back! Characters *Cassidy (voiced by Rylee Alazraqui) is Nina and Jeff's friend and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. She is 8 years old. *Nina (voiced byJuliet Donenfield) is Cassidy and Jeff's friend and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. She is 9 years old. *Jeff (voiced by Hudson West) is Nina and Cassidy's friend and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. He is 8 years old. *Edgar (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is a 10-year-old ghost boy and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Ozzy (voiced by Gunnar Sizemore) is a 11-year-old ghost boy and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. He is Becky's brother. *Sadie (voiced by Brooklynn Prince) is a 7-year-old ghost girl and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Becky (voiced by Madeleine McGraw) is an 8-year-old ghost girl and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. She is Ozzy's sister. *Calliope (voiced by Alexa Nisenson) is an 9-year-old ghost girl and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Nate (voiced by Thomas Barbusca) is an 9-year-old ghost boy and one of the ghost students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Huxley (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the ghost dog. *Cocomo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the ghost cat and Calliope's pet cat. *Andrew (voiced by Gabe Eggerling) is a bully and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. He is 9 years old. *Ms. Finkle (voiced by Danielle Fishel) is the principal of Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Mr. Morton (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is the third-grade teacher of Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Justin Thyme (voiced by Henry Kaufman) is a school reporter of Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. He is in 5th grade. *Olivia (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the custodian of Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. She is known for bringing strange pets to school. *Carla (voiced by Tia Mowry) is the twin sister of Darla and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. *Darla (voiced by Tamera Mowry) is the twin sister of Carla and one of the human students in Sleepy Hollow Elementary School. List of episodes List of Ghostville Elementary episodes Trivia Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:TV Shows Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Supernatural comedy Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows